


Midnight Snack

by papermoon2719



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Felching, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: Steve and Bucky decide they both want a midnight snack.





	Midnight Snack

“Oh, fuck, baby, I’m gonna -”

Steve stills above me, pushing himself into my soaking cunt to the hilt. I feel him come in hot spurts, filling my pussy in thick ribbons. He cries out and drapes his body over mine, holding tight to me. I see Bucky over his shoulder, stilling as he shoots his own come into Steve’s ass. His eyes pinch shut and he slides his flesh hand up Steve’s back, his fingers closing around mine.

“Ah, God,” he moans, squeezing my hand as his orgasm fades. He gently pulls out of Steve, pressing kisses to his back, and rolls the Super Soldier off of me. 

Steve groans when he's on his back and I move to sit up, but Bucky puts a hand on my chest, gently pushing me back down against the pillows. 

“Lay back down, baby girl. I'm gonna clean that pretty pussy for you,” he growls. I giggle, spreading my legs wider for him. He settles between them and slowly spreads my lips, licking his own.

“Fuck, baby. You fucked Y/N’s pussy  _ raw _ ,” he moans reverently. I sigh when I feel Steve’s come bubbling out of me. Bucky leans forward quickly and swipes his tongue up my cunt, sucking lightly at my hole. 

He moans against my pussy, leaning into Steve when he runs a hand up Bucky’s back. 

“You love my come, don’t you, baby?” Steve whispers, leaning over me. I pull him down for a kiss, fucking my tongue into his mouth. Bucky sucks on my clit and I pull away with a sharp gasp, grinding my core against his face. I look up at Steve as Bucky’s tongue slides into my abused hole.

“Wanna taste Bucky’s come?” I breathe, my free hand drifting down to tangle in Bucky’s hair. Steve lets out a strangled moan and nods before quickly climbing over me, positioning his knees over my shoulders facing Bucky. I reach up, pushing on the small of his back until he leans over towards Bucky.

I reach up and spread his cheeks, groaning when I see his own abused hole. Bucky nibbles my clit and I jerk my hips, leaning up to circle my tongue around Steve’s asshole. He groans and leans down further, and I can hear him pressing kisses to Bucky’s back while babbling incoherently. 

I’m surprised that I don’t find this as gross as I thought I would. It’s sort of a musky flavor, mixed with the saltiness of come. With the way Bucky’s eating my cunt like a starving man and Steve’s slowly grinding his ass against my face, I feel my orgasm building in my belly. Bucky’s come flows from Steve’s wet hole into my mouth and I press my lips to his skin, sucking lightly until my mouth is full.

Steve shifts when I tap his hip, carefully swinging a leg over my head and turning to face me again. He slides an arm under my back, lifting me so he can press his lips to mine. He groans as his tongue fucks into my mouth, pulling Bucky’s come from it with fervor. 

The ministrations to my cunt pause and I look down to see Bucky watching us with hooded eyes. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispers almost reverently, his hand absently moving to rub over my pussy. I groan, grinding against his palm, clenching when he slips two fingers into me. He comes out of his stupor when Steve and I pull away from each other, setting a brutal pace as he fucks me with his fingers. It doesn’t take long before I’m coming, my orgasm soaking his hand and the sheets. 

“Goddamn, baby girl,” Steve says, his free hand sliding over my breasts. “Think you’re gonna be ready for another round in a few minutes? Cause I have some ideas about what I wanna do to you and that pretty pussy.”

  
  
  



End file.
